


Stuck together

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, car crash, hand-jobs, stuffed animals, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After a car crash leaves them stranded in the middle of nowhere, Gavin and Nines need to make do for the night. But being confined to close quarters only leads to passion bubbling over





	Stuck together

“I don’t think help is coming soon.” Nines sighed, helping Gavin upright. 

The car crash had been almost instantaneous, leaving no time for Nines’ interventention. The police radio, along with Gavin’s cellphone, had been destroyed, not that they had any signal this far out into the wilderness. Still, they were alive. 

Gavin didn’t seem comforted by that. “What the fuck are we supposed to do then??” 

“Find shelter.”

Finding shelter was easier said than done, as it turned out. The snowstorm that had blown them off the road had mostly quieted, but it left the area wreathed in a thin coat of powdery white. Nothing warm in sight. 

“We’re fucked. Utterly fucked.” Gavin whined. Nines might have been annoyed with Gavin, if not for his scent. Usually bittersweet with coffee and pine, He now emitted something unbearably bitter, his lips drawing back against his face as he hunched into his coat. All Nines wanted was to draw the Omega into his chest and never let go.

“I’ll find us shelter, alright?”

“And if we have to leave the road?” 

“Then so be it. We can set out for civilization in the morning.” 

“Phuckin whatever.” 

It took two hours, and an infinite amount of Gavin’s whining, before they found the cave. It was small, more like an overhang of rocks, but the snow hadn’t managed to penetrate it yet. Good enough, especially with the smattering of dry leaves and grass that would serve for insulation. 

He let Gavin crawl inside, watching in amusement as the Omega pawed at the leaves, gruffing and puffing under his breath until they had been arranged in a semi-satisfactory manner. While Gavin claimed to be above “that dumb Omega shit”, he couldn’t suppress his need for comfort in a nest. When he finished, Nines worked off his own jacket, passing it inside. His systems would be fine for one night without it. 

“That your jacket.” Gavin said. 

“Yes.” 

“But you’ll be cold.”

“I will not.” 

“I can’t just- can’t just take your jacket, ok?” 

“It’s in your hands right now, isn’t it?” 

Green eyes peered out at him with uncertainty. Nines smiled back, gently pushing the jacket towards Gavin’s chest. 

Gavin grumbled something about “self-sacrificing androids”, but he took it, kneading it between his hands for a moment before his eyes widened upon feeling a lump in one of the pockets. His hand darted in, and Nines watched as he pulled out the stuffed animal. 

He had kept it in his jacket for his own anxiety, just something to caress and fondle when the stress became too much. Gavin said nothing, only staring at him before tucking the pink octopus under his chin. 

Until, it seemed, he realized Nines was going to stay outside. With the storm cleared off, and Nines in no real need of shelter, it made much more sense to stay up and keep watch rather than go into stasis. Gavin didn’t seem to agree. 

“Come in. Do I smell or something?”

“No, Gavin; I would simply prefer to keep watch.” 

“But androids need to sleep, right?”

“They require stasis, yes.” 

“When’s the last time you went into stasis?”

Nines frowned. 

“Please. For me?”

He never thought Gavin Reed would give him puppy eyes, but there he was, staring so pleadingly up at him. 

It was a tight fit, with both of them in there, and Nines has to fit his arm over Gavin’s surprisingly soft chest. Gavin didn’t mind; he even seemed to welcome it, stroking Nines arm and curling into his embrace. Nuzzling into his hair, Nines took a deep breath; he really did smell so sweet. 

It took all of half an hour for things to shift. What had at first been a comforting weight on Nines turned… different. Gavin’s back pressed into him wasn’t platonic so much as needy, his ass rubbing right where Nines’ admittedly very hard cock jutted out. 

“Gavin.” Nines huffed. He toyed with the idea of pushing him off, of getting up and keeping watch again. But he didn’t. 

“Sorry.” Gavin whined. He really did sound it, and the underlying urgency in his voice made Nines even harder. “It’s just… we’re so fucking close.”

Perhaps it was the breathy quality of Gavin’s voice as he said it, or the thorium that had already pulsed to Nines cock, but Nines slipped a hand under Gavin’s shirt, groping at his chest. 

He was supple. Soft, hairy, the perfect amount of give as Nines weighed and cupped him in his palm. Gavin moaned, pushing into his hand, and grinding his ass harder onto him. The move emboldened Nines, and he grabbed at Gavin’s hip, whispering, “Do you want me to put it in you, baby boy?”

Gavin shook his head. “Just hands!” A calloused hand wormed into Nines pants, cupping his erection. Nines saw stars. 

It shouldn’t have been all that much, but the thought that Gavin was touching him, the Gavin he had adored for so long… He couldn’t help but hump into the hand rolling and squeezing his balls. 

As Gavin settled into a rhythm of jacking him off, Mines moved his hand from Gavin’s hip to cupping Gavin’s cunt. It seemed Gavin hadn’t shaved, Nines relishing the feel of the warm, course hairs against him. His sex was chubby, making more than a handful for Nines, and he gave it a harsh squeeze as Gavin ghosted his thumb over Nines tip. 

“Fuck.” Gavin grunted. 

Nines gave his cunt a teasing slap in response. “Don’t be dirty, kitten.” 

“Kitten?” Gavin’s laughed turned to a whine as Nines spread open his lips, pressing a finger inside. 

“Mm. At the very least, you do have a very nice kitty.”

Gavin’s hand jerked around him one last time, and Nines growled his orgasm into Gavin’s shoulder, jittering his finger in and out of Gavin as payback. Gavin came after, helped on by Nines fingers and the hand still kneading his tits. 

“Fuck.” Gavin repeated breathlessly.

Nines pulled his fingers out, sticking them in his mouth and licking off the juice. The frenzy of arousal had died to a cool lull. “Fuck indeed, little kitty.” He purred, lapping a slow line from Gavin’s neck to his hair. In the low light that filtered in from the outside, Nines spied that Gavin still had his stuffed animal clutched tightly in his arms. Help may not have been coming soon, but Nines could deal with that.


End file.
